


For Eyes

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is suddenly wearing glasses, and Steve has no idea what to do with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Eyes

Steve felt like his world had been rocked, like everything he'd understood to be true suddenly just... wasn't anymore. He'd kept checking his phone for the date, the time, the _year_ , before checking his watch to make sure it was still running.

Danny was wearing glasses.

Currently, the detective was in his office, filling in forms and double-checking Steve's latest foray into the realm of paperwork. He had the glasses on, and Steve was shocked at... how good Danny looked in them. He was also shocked that he'd had no idea Danny even _needed_ glasses; he'd never heard his partner complain about his sight, or squinting to read things. Sure, he had a headache more often than not, but Steve had always just attributed that to stress and tension. 

Now, though, he realized that maybe Danny had headaches a lot because he genuinely was straining to see. Part of Steve felt bad for missing that, but the other parts were all gung-ho with the idea that Danny pulled it off.

The frames were simple, black and not too heavy. The shape and design of them complimented the shape of Danny's face, and didn't draw attention away from the blue of his eyes. In short, they were definitely not something Danny had chosen himself; Steve could easily picture the other man strolling into a convenience store and selecting a pair from the rack at the back near the pharmacy. 

These weren't ugly like those, no, _these_ frames looked like they'd been chosen with care, with consideration.

Steve felt jealousy and possessiveness bloom in his chest; Danny had had help picking out his glasses, and it was undoubtedly a woman. Had Rachel gone with him? Had Gabrielle Asano? He doubted very much Rachel had anything to do with it, and it seemed sort of awkward to ask someone you barely knew to help pick out frames. Steve briefly considered Grace, but knowing the little girl as he did, he was pretty sure she would've used the opportunity to select something far more... unique... for her Danno.

The hot feeling in his chest faded as he came to the conclusion that someone in the doctors office probably helped Danny pick out his frames, or one of the sales people at For Eyes. This answer to the question he was never going to voice made him feel slightly better.

Until he looked at Danny again and felt his mouth go dry and his cargos tighten across the crotch. _Oh no, no no no_ , Steve thought frantically, using the heel of his palm to push down his growing erection. _No way, not right now, stop it_. He glanced up, shooting furtive looks around the office. It was the end of the week, quiet, and everyone was going about their business. 

Lori was at the recently unused reception desk, after commandeering the area for her own; Chin was bent over his desk with a few pieces of computer innards, taking something apart before putting it back together; Kono was nose-deep in a book, studying for some stupid test she needed to take before she got her weapon back. No one was paying attention to Steve, and really, it wasn't like any of them could see behind his desk anyway. He flicked his wrist and undid the buttons and zipper of his pants, sighing with relief when it eased the pressure in his groin.

Unable to focus at all on what he was supposed to be doing – which wasn't much, beyond playing with his models and reenacting battles at sea – he tried to figure out what it was about Danny in glasses that had him so amped up.

Sure, it was something new and different, at least in terms of them, but it wasn't anything _weird_. Steve wasn't one of those people who thought glasses made someone “look smarter,” either; whether or not your eyes were bad had no reflection on your intelligence. In Danny's case, though, he definitely looked _something_ with glasses on. Frowning, Steve had to wonder what exactly was going on here.

He'd always been able to appreciate guys, but mostly from an aesthetic point of view. He knew all about what people said about Navy-men and resolutely ignored _that_ too, because while he could appreciate guys, he'd never been sexually attracted to one.

Until now.

That was a staggering thought; Steve clutched at the edge of his desk, wanting to put his head between his knees so he didn't pass out but unable to do so because his dick was still hard. Cursing his life, he thumped his head down onto the surface of his desk and breathed deeply for a few minutes. He was being over-analytical about this, he needed to simplify: he was attracted to Danny in a sexual manner, and that involved Danny wearing glasses. Was the attraction because of the glasses?

“Or are the glasses what finally made me notice?” he muttered to himself, beginning to feel like an idiot. Casting his mind back, he tried to remember if he'd ever done or said anything to let on how he felt, even if it was still subconscious, and realized that how he acts towards Danny _in general_ was probably enough. “Oh my God,” he whined, bringing his hands up to scrub at his face. “I'm such an idiot.”

He'd never let himself hang all over someone the way he hung on Danny; never wanted to hang out with someone like he did with Danny; never cared so much about a person, er, _persons_ like he did with Danny and Grace. Danny had managed to single-handedly undo everything the Navy had done to Steve regarding interacting with other human beings. And he hadn't even had to _try_ , Steve had just let him.

A sudden knock at his door had Steve jerking his head up in time to see Danny strolling in, stack of forms in hand and glasses pushed back to rest in his hair. Steve grit his teeth at the way it made his cock swell.

“Hey babe, I forgot there were like two other things you had to fill out, sorry. It won't take long, all you have to do is check off a few boxes and sign... uh, Steve? Hello? Are you ok?” Danny bent closer to the desk and waved a hand in front of Steve's face.

Blinking rapidly, Steve sat all the way up in his chair – before rolling it as close to the desk as he possibly could – and turned his attention to the man standing before him.

“I'm good.”

“You're good? You're good but you were just staring into space in the general direction of my crotch. What are you doing? Why were you all hunched—you know what? Never mind, it's better I don't know. Just finish these last two forms and then you can play with your boats.” Danny tossed the forms onto the desk before grumbling to himself about yet another one of Steve's weird idiosyncrasies and left the office.

“Fuck, fucking fuckity fuck. Fuck.” Steve said, pinching at the bridge of his nose. He peeked at the forms, then glanced out towards Danny's office, where the other man was once again sitting. The glasses were back down, resting on the bridge of Danny's nose, and Steve groaned. They looked good no matter how Danny wore them. Every part of Steve thought so.

“I cannot even with this,” Steve said aloud, hopping up to quickly pull all the blinds and shut his door. He knew he'd have to be quiet, as the office walls didn't reach the ceiling and therefore allowed sound to travel. He didn't care, he'd spent months at sea jerking off in complete silence while bunked with three other dudes. He could do this.

Resettling into his chair, he leaned back and released his cock from the confines of his pants and underwear, sighing softly as the cool air hit his skin. A flush crept it's way up his neck, and he glanced around at the windows. He was being paranoid, but with good reason: he was only attempting to beat off _in his office._ It was so debauched, and at the same the reason why made him ache that much before and before he realized what he was doing, Steve was spitting into his hand before wrapping it around his dick.

“Oh man,” he whimpered, slapping his free hand across his mouth right after, eyes huge. _No one can see you_ , he scolded himself, _nobody knows, just be quiet_. He began to pump, eyes sliding shut as pre-come began to dribble out and ease the way. He'd have killed for some lube, and while he had gun-oil in his desk drawer, he wasn't too keen on smearing that stuff all over himself.

Positive he could keep himself restrained now, Steve used his other hand to cup and roll his balls, his head dropping back against the chair. It felt _good_ , like he hadn't in a while, and before long his mind was wandering. He hadn't beat off in a while because every time he did, he'd thought of Danny. It had freaked him out enough – and turned him on enough – that he'd denied himself.

Allowing himself to sink into his fantasies in the office was a terribly bad fucking idea, but Steve didn't care; at the rate he was going, he'd be coming sooner rather than later anyway.

Indeed, he was so wrapped up in making himself feel good he didn't hear the door open. Luckily for Steve, Danny just walked in to every room Steve might happen to inhabit without knocking, whereas the rest of the team probably would have knocked. This saved everyone the time and trouble of having to attend some sort of sexual harassment course.

Danny – at once startled and not, this was Steve, remember – just quickly closed the door behind him. He questioned his own sanity when he was still on the “wrong” side of that door, but whatever, now wasn't the time.

“Steven,” he hissed, “the fuck are you doing? Stop that!”

Steve's reply was to moan softly; caught in the grip of his little fantasy, Danny's voice was just an added perk.

“Oh, for the love of—you have got to be _kidding_ me with—you need to finish! The governor just called, he's on his way over for a progress report!” Danny whispered harshly, frozen to the spot. Ideally he'd have just come around the desk and shaken Steve, but that would've given him more of a view than he could handle right then.

There was no pause, and Steve seemed completely fine with continuing at his own pace, oblivious to Danny. Throwing his hands up, Danny stomped around the side of the desk and placed his hands on Steve's shoulders, shaking him. Steve's eyes flew open, hazy and dark with need before clearing as he focused. He stared at Danny, then down at his lap, then back at Danny. Danny watched this, resolutely _not_ looking down into Steve's lap

“Danno... ?” Steve said, lilting at the end so it sounded almost like a question. He felt totally lost right then, still clutching his painfully hard cock in one fist, his balls cupped in the other, Danny standing over him.

“I don't know what made you think this was a good idea _right now, in here_ but Denning is coming up to see how things are progressing and I would really appreciate it if you weren't playing the skin-flute when that happened.”

There was no helping the groan that made it's way out of Steve's throat right then, his fist clenching reflexively. “Danny...”

“We don't have time—are you close? How close are you,” Danny asked hurriedly, dropping into a crouch between Steve's splayed legs.

“I'm—what? _Danny_ \--” Steve practically shrieked; one of Danny's hands had come up to replace his own, until it was just Danny's hands on him.

“Be quiet,” Danny seethed, working Steve now, darting furtive glances over his shoulder. “God, you will be the death of me, I swear.”

Coherent thought was a thing of the past for Steve by this point; his jaw hung open as he watched Danny work him, glasses slightly askew, a tight little frown on his face. Steve couldn't help but notice the slight flush, though, or the way Danny's own pants seemed to be a little tight across the crotch. Huh, that was interesting.

Danny was saying something, but Steve wasn't sure what it was, all he knew was that suddenly Danny had his mouth wrapped around the head of Steve's dick. That was it, he was done; he arched hard, hands gripping the arms of the chair like grim death, jaw clenched to keep from voicing the cries of pleasure he so desperately wanted to shout. His hips jerked a few times, twitching, as Danny sucked him through it, tongue lapping at the slit over and over until there was nothing else for Steve to give him.

Leaning back on his haunches, Danny wiped at his mouth and glare when all Steve could do was gape.

“I asked if you had any condoms in there, y'know, to catch the mess? Evidently not, or you were ignoring me on purpose—do not ever expect me to do that again, McGarrett, you understand me? At least not in public, what do you take me for--”

“Glasses,” Steve said, tucking himself away with one hand and reaching out to cup the side of Danny's face with the other. “I like them.”

“You like them,” Danny repeated, sighing and then standing with a grimace. He adjusted himself until he looked like he wasn't popping wood and shot Steve a look. “I fully expect you to do something about this later.”

Steve grinned, practically beaming. “Yes sir.”


End file.
